callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Little Bird UAV (Killstreak)
The Remote Little Bird or Boeing AH-6 is the first full sized helicopter to be converted into a UAV and is used for reconnaissance and to designate kills for dedicated attack helicopters such as the AH-64 Apache Call of Duty Endgame Campaign The Little Bird UAV is encountered in the campaign level Confidential Material shortly after the TF-141’s SH-60 Seahawk is shot down by Shadow Company Opperatives. The player is able to take control of the UAV and uses it to destroy a Communications Tower as well as numerous Banvagns and an enemy controlled Little Bird Helicopter. Shortly afterwards the UAV is shot down by AA Units forcing the TF-141 to clear the rest of the enemies out on foot. A second Little Bird UAV appears in the Campaign Mission From the Ashes where Delta Force use it to direct fire for an Apache Helicopter which destroys enemy hard targets as well as patrolling T-72 Tanks. After major enemy resistance has been destroyed controls are handed back to the Apache Helicopter Swallow 5.2 and it is never seen again in the mission. Multiplayer The Little Bird UAV is a killstreak that is activated by achieving a six kill streak, five with the Hardline Perk activated, and is active for forty seconds although it can be shot down before the time expires. When activated the player has full control over the UAV including altitude controls and movement. The player views the Little Bird’s progress through a laptop similar to the one used for the UAV Strike and potentially leaves the user exposed to enemy fire. When controlling the Little Bird UAV the player can swap the screen from a normal camera to a Thermal Imaging Camera and will highlight the user and allied players with flashing strobe indicators. Like the AC-130 the Little Bird UAV has multiple weapons that can be cycled through for optimum usage against enemy targets. The Little Bird will always start with the default Gattling Gun equipped which does low damage but fires quickly thus making it a good choice against all targets. The second weapon in the cycle are Air to Ground Missiles which can be fired in bursts of three before the reloading procedure activates. The AGMs will home onto the closest enemy target, highlighted by red squares around the target and will follow the selected victim until they reach cover, the missile hits its target or runs out of fuel. The final weapon is a pair of Sidewinder Missiles that are used for air defense. Before firing the locking on cycle will be displayed and upon turning red designate that the enemy target is unable to escape. Unlike the Gattling Gun and AGMs which have infinite ammo and 18 rounds respectively, you only get a pair of Sidewinders. While well armed the Little Bird UAV is vulnerable to all kinds of Rockets, especially the Stinger, since it only supports light armor and has no decoy flares. Failing this the Underslung launchers and the rounds fired from the Thumper and M32 Multiple Grenade Launcher all cause extensive damage. If the player has no explosive weapon the best approach is to use an LMG or an Anti Material Rifle, such as the Denel NTW-20, used from behind good cover will take down the UAV within a single clip. Like the majority of killstreaks the EMP killstreak will take down the Little Bird UAV. Controls Right Trigger/Right One - Fire Selected Weapon/Designate Target (From the Ashes) Left Trigger/Left One - Swap Weapons Right Bumper/Right Two - Gain Altitude Left Bumper/Left Two - Lock Altitude Left Stick - Move Little Bird Right Stick - Move Camera Y/Triangle Buttons - Toggle Vision Trivia The Little Bird UAV is announced as Allied/Enemy Little Bird Incoming It is possible through a glitch to ride the Little Bird UAV While the Gattling Guns are usable on the Little Bird they make the same sound as the Mini Gun on the Humvee The Little Bird UAV has already been developed by the US Military and is the only helicopter that can be flown by remote Referances http://www.army-technology.com/projects/littlebirdhelicopter Category:Call of Duty Endgame Category:Vehicles Category:Perks, Killstreaks and Deathstreaks